


Vacum

by mindaes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Kinky sex, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Teasing, XiuChen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindaes/pseuds/mindaes
Summary: Jongdae loathes waking up to the loud sound of the vacuuming machine.





	Vacum

Jongdae absolutely loves everything about Minseok. How could he not? when Minseok is the light of his life, the sun to his earth, the stars to his moon, the source of his happiness, the person who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He adores Minseok, he really fucking does. But  the loud vacuuming coming from the living room, echoing down the hallway and blasting into their shared bedroom made him groan in his sleep and bury his head under the pillow. God he want nothing but to choke Minseok to death (maybe not to that extent) right now.

 

He groggily woke up, his eyes barley able to flutter open. Slowly and reluctantly, he uncovered his face and blink, close his eyes, and blink again. Streaks of sunlight trickled the window and blinded him. He sat up, unconsciously caressing the soft sheets since his boyfriend wasn't here to cuddle, hence the fucking stentorian sound of their stupid vacuum. Frowning, jongdae dragged his feet off the bed, and rubbed his knuckles onto his eyes. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned as he took small steps to the bathroom, still half asleep.

 

Scratching his bare stomach, Jongdae got out of the bathroom after he had freshened up and started to look for his hyperactive fiancé.

Minseok hadn't heard the gentle pitter-patter of Jongdae's feet against their newly vacuumed carpet as he treaded through their home. He let out a little squeal when he felt strong arms wrap around him from behind. He gently smiled as Jongdae buried his face against his shoulder, the tip of his cold nose stealing warmth from the delicate flesh of Minseok's neck. Minseok couldn't hear but he could feel the warm, gentle puffs of air that sent goosebumps down his spine. Jongdae leaned down and turned the vacuum off and spoke, lips moving in a mumbled 'good morning baby' against his neck making another shiver run down Minseok's spine.

Jongdae peppered kisses there, on Minseok's fourth most sensitive area -Jongdae knew all of them by heart, and everyday he discovered new spots- Minseok groaned and grumbled 'Dae I need to finish cleaning!' until Jongdae turned him in his arms, until they were face to face, until the both of them could see each other. Minseok was pouting and his eyebrows were furrowed, they have a mini staring battle until Minseok rolled his eyes and his mouth broke into a heartwarming smile. Jongdae leaned forward, slowly and teasingly captured his lips in sleepy kisses, in warm, wet presses of his mouth. He pulled away and held him closer, keeping their bodies intertwined as they stood there, blanketed in the early morning light, their cheeks pressed together in a heart-clenching-ly beautiful display of affection.

If only they did this in bed, Jongdae thought. But it was okay, he still got his morning cuddles.

"Another point for me while you're still at zero, mister JD." Minseok chuckled as he murmured against Jongdae's bare shoulder, his nails lightly scratching the smooth skin of his back, tracing redder and sharper scratching marks which he was very proud of making.

Jongdae playfully bit his shoulder and chuckled, knowing fully what he referred to.

“One, baby. One for me.” Jongdae chuckled, mouthing at the column of Minseok’s milky neck.

“Hmm?” 

“I got to cuddle you,” Jongdae grinned and Minseok rolled his eyes.

“You always cuddle me but you still ain’t fucked me in the morning so you’re still at zero.” Minseok tried to shove Jongdae but Jongdae only pulled him closer. 

Jongdae’s hands stole warmth from the skin under Minseok’s shirt, raising the hem slightly up, his fingers caressed the soft skin of Minseok’s hips, Minseok hissed lightly and Jongdae smirked. He knew he was rubbing fresh bruises which his hands had caused the previous night. 

“This is a challenge I’m always up for, and you know me, I always get what I want.” Jongdae smirked and Minseok rolled his eyes, again.

“Yeah yeah. whatever you say big guy. anyways, what do you want for breakfast?” Minseok untangled himself from his fiancé who once again pulled him closer. Minseok’s face showed an annoyed expression but deep down he was so happy his lover was clingy, both of them knew that Minseok lived for moments like these.

“You, I was hoping.” Jongdae grinned again and Minseok punched him lightly on the bicep.

“Should’ve tried harder last night, now you lost your chance. I’m making you an omelette.” Minseok pecked his lips and finally untangled Jongdae off him.

Jongdae picked up the vacuum, oh how much he’d love to smash this irritating thing.

“Are you not so subtly asking me for rough sex?” He teased.

“You’re so shameless.” Minseok rolled his eyes. “Shut up and clean.”

And shut up and cleaned was what Jongdae did, eyes filled with love, admiration and slight lust following Minseok’s every movement. 

******

 

Minseok had jokingly asked told Jongdae to ‘try harder’ and perhaps he meant it. Did he expect it? Yes. but did he expect /this/? No.

“Jongdae...” He trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say. 

Behind him Jongdae was unbuttoning his shirt, with a little smile on his face. But Minseok knows that smile, it’s not the gentle, loving smile Jongdae has reserved for him only. This, this was his predatory and sadist smile.

“Don’t worry this time you get to choose what do you want to play with.” He grinned, gesturing to te various sex toys on the nightstand.

Biting his bottom lip, Minseok walked towards the nightstand and examined the items, his hands tenderly touched them wondering what to pick? what did he want to try tonight? 

Finally his hands started picking up items. He picked the nipples clamps, blindfolds and the silk ropes. 

 

Jongdae smirked, Minseok wanted to be manhandled tonight.

And just for the sake of his own pleasure, Jongdae picked a gag, he wanted Minseok to be at his utter and full mercy tonight.

Jongdae shrugged off his now unbuttoned shirt and walked walked towards Minseok. He stopped when he was right behind him and lowly told him to take off his own shirt, his lips mouthing at the shell of his ear and the column of his neck.

 

“Pants too.” Jongdae ordered, his hands lightly kneading the exposed skin of Minseok’s chest and stomach. Even though he couldn’t see him but he saw the goosebumps on his skin, the fine hairs on his nape standing up at full attention of his touch. He knew he had so much effect on Minseok and Minseok knew it too.

“Now show me your pretty face.” Jongdae ordered after leaving a sole opened mouth kiss on Minseok’s muscular shoulder.

“God you’re so beautiful.” He whispered once Minseok complied, whose cheeks were dusted in pink, shy at the compliment.

“What to put on first? you choose.” Jongdae stated, his hands sliding down to hold Minseok’s to let him know that he can fully back out if he wanted to.

 

But Minseok didn’t. He wanted this, and wanted it badly. He climbed on the edge of bed and scanned the items. 

“The clamps.” He answered in a shaky voice and Jongdae smirked, he guessed it right, of course Minseok would go with his second most sensitive spot. He liked the pain. 

Jongdae almost chuckled, what a match, a masochist and a sadist. Good match. Perfect match.

 

Intensely watching Minseok, Jongdae held the nipples clamps. Minseok’s teeth were sinking into his bottom lip harshly and sharply in anticipation. His eyes opening and closing, not seeming to decide whether to stay wide open to watch the predatory look on his lover’s face or to close in order to endure the expected pain. 

The decision was made, his eyes unwillingly shut tightly, a sudden hiss was released from his mouth, his bottom lip freed of his teeth and curled into a rosy pout as the clamps closed around his pink bud. It hurt so bad that it was pleasurable. A moan left those lips as the second clamps followed. 

“Good?”

Minseok nodded, it felt so damn good.

“How about we go for a little warm up, hmm?”

“Yes.” Minseok had no idea what did Jongdae mean but yes. Yes to anything he wanted.

It was humiliating how he was already gone and wrecked when they haven’t even done anything yet. But that was the effect Jongdae had on him. 

Jongdae chuckled. “You don’t even know what I’m asking for, do you?”

A head shake was his answer. He wanted to tease him further more but the pleading look in Minseok’s eyes made him take pity on him.

“On your knees.” Minseok complied again. 

Jongdae grabbed the blindfold, and stood behind Minseok, he stroked his soft hair lovingly, leaning down to leave a soft kiss on the crown of his head. Even if he was going to fuck Minseok like a slut, he couldn’t not touch him affectionately. 

Minseok let a light gasp as he felt the blindfold cover his eyes, he had not expected it. Jongdae squeezed his shoulder and left a kiss on his neck, murmuring ‘you’re doing so well, doll.’

Jongdae stood up on his feet and climbed off the bed to grab another item, he fingered the silk ropes, smirking at the image of Minseok tied up.

“Hands above your head.”

Dizzy with anticipation, Minseok found himself moving before the thought of disobeying even crossed his mind. The blindfold was too tight to see even a hand's breadth in front of his face. The thundering of his own heartbeat was all he could hear. 

He was keenly aware of Jongdae’s movement, he just couldn’t locate /where/ was he. The answer came in the form of his wrists being snatched up and pulled towards the headboard.

Jongdae’s teeth were suddenly at his throat, then barely an instant before he felt soft fabric coil around his wrists like a noose. He found himself trussed up with three sure tugs, his elbows stuck up in the air. He pulled at his bonds and found them tight, his hands left with just enough room to touch the headboard or the top of the pillow but not much else.

Rough hands were suddenly everywhere, roving over his belly and chest. They pinched his thighs and squeezed his hips, pushing him down into the mattress when he squirmed.

 

The hands slipped under his body, squeezing his ass hard enough to let out a squeal, and to Jongdae’s pleasure, he felt Minseok’s dick beginning to stir. The coarse but warm hands kneaded his flesh, they were relentless, forcing his mind to only acknowledge them.

“Now babyboy, I want you to put that pretty mouth of yours to work and suck me off.” 

 

Without his sight and his hands, Minseok found if difficult to do anything, but he liked it. He liked how he was fully under Jongdae’s control. 

He leaned forward and carefully brushed his cheek over Jongdae’s growing erection. He closed his blindfolded eyes and focused on Jongdae, he loved this part, loved making Jongdae hard, making Jongdae want him like this, helpless on his knees for him to dominate.

 

He ran his mouth over the length of Jongdae’s cock, licking at the head, scraping his teeth over the shiny head, making Jongdae hiss out a moan. He grabbed Minseok’s head and pulled him further forward. Jongdae was still only half hard but Minseok intended to remedy that quickly. Flicking his tongue out, he licked at the head of Jongdae’s cock just barely peeking out from the foreskin. Jongdae used his thumb and forefinger to pull back the foreskin exposing himself to the air. He hissed once Minseok rubbed the tip of his tongue against the ridge. 

As much as Jongdae loved to tease, he also liked to be teased, loved the soft touch of Minseok’s lips and the hint of sharp teeth. 

Jongdae’s hand cupped the back of Minseok’s neck, holding his head steady as he started to fuck into his mouth. Minseok opened it wide, swallowing down to let Jongdae slide into the back of his throat. Jongdae shuddered, a harsh moan, and then, “Such a good boy. Love taking my cock don’t you?”

 

In answer Minseok moved forward a few more inches, took Jongdae a little deeper, the latter groaned lowly, his fingers pressed harder against the back of Minseok’s neck, his hips picked up the pace, thrusting harder into that hot mouth of Minseok’s.

 

Minseok felt own cock twitch. He hadn’t realized how hard he’d become, oh how badly did he want to stroke himself right now, but he couldn’t. He was tied up. Though, he shifted his legs apart, his cock rubbed against his thigh, which made him choke a moan around Jongdae’s cock.

 

Suddenly, Jongdae pulled out of his mouth, he watched his own cock and cursed, it was shining with Minseok’s spit and the head was flushed an angry red. Minseok licked his lips and opened them wide again, wanting it back. 

Jongdae chuckled and trailed his hands down, Minseok couldn’t see what he was doing therefore he hadn’t expected the flick of Jongdae’s hand on the nipples clamps. He yelped in pain but moaned ‘again.’

Jongdae barked a laugh and spread his fingers wide against Minseok’s skull before grabbing a handful of his hair and pull his head back. Minseok couldn’t help the moan as Jongdae unexpectedly pushed forward hard, his cock sliding into Minseok’s mouth roughly. In this position (and situation) he could only take it. And he fucking loved it. Loved how he was at absolute zero control. His head was at an angle that barely allowed him to swallow which gave Jongdae a tight, hot tunnel to fuck into.

 

“God. So good, sweetheart. You’re such a good boy. You love it don’t you? Having my cock in you throat, you always take it so well.” Jongdae praised, feeding Minseok’s praise kink well. Smirking at the whimper Minseok let and the twitch of his cock.

Jongdae’s hips jerked faster, his cockhead easily slid into the back of Minseok’s throat. Though blindfolded, Minseok flicked his eyes up, he could imagine how Jongdae would look right now, his head tipped backward, mouth open, a flush covering him from forehead to nipples. Minseok groaned and sucked harder, wishing that he could touch Jongdae, wishing that he could play with his nipples, but he knew now wasn’t the time. 

 

But this felt more erotic than anything they have ever done, with two of his senses gone, his other ones worked intensely. He could hear the soft grunts Jongdae released with each thrust, he could feel spit slipping out the corners of his mouth, and he could even smell the expensive cologne of Jongdae on his discarded clothes on the ground.

 

Once again, Jongdae played with the clamps, making Minseok choke around his cock which made him tear himself away from Minseok’s devilish mouth and cursed loudly. 

He was teetering on the edge, his cock twitching, small tremors running through his entire body, his face screwed tight. His thumb traced Minseok’s bottom lip, collecting the saliva and precome only to shove them back into Minseok’s hot mouth and having him clean his thumb afterwards.

Jongdae abruptly snatched Minseok’s boxers off him, “Lay down for me,” Jongdae ordered and Minseok obliged.

“Now we’re gonna add two more additions, baby.” Minseok furrowed his eyebrows, having no idea what Jongdae might do. Jongdae chuckled and kissed his lips sweetly.

Then Jongdae was gone. And Minseok whimpered at the loss of contact. He heard movements, Jongdae got off the bed, but he had no idea to where has he gone.

 

“What a pair of smooth, nice legs you got there baby,” the raspy voice spoke and Minseok located Jongdae, he was at the foot of the bed.

He gave himself a pat on the shoulder for waxing his legs not long ago.

 

“So,” a kiss was pressed on his cleft, “So,” another one on his knee, “Goddamn,” another one on his thigh, “Smooth.” a feathery light one was left on the head of his cock. He whimpered. 

Without further more teasing (Minseok couldn’t handle more, really. His cock was rock hard and bright red by now.) Jongdae pulled his legs and tied them to the bedposts. 

Incredible, he was now left completely and utterly under Jongdae’s mercy. And Jongdae didn’t have much of that in bed. And to Minseok’s horror, his dick twitched. A masochist indeed.

Suddenly, he felt something nudge his mouth, he opened it eagerly, thinking it was Jongdae’s cock again, but to his surprise and disappointment, it was only just a gag. 

Jongdae left a kiss on his cheek and whispered ‘You’re doing so well. you’re so good baby, so so good.’ Another kiss on the other cheek and Minseok was satisfied. He loved being praised. 

 

Jongdae looked at Minseok in front of him, kneeling on top of a cushion. His legs were tied to the bed and his hands tied above his head with silk ribbons. His eyes were blindfolded and his mouth gagged.

 

After long minutes of pure silence, Minseok was a little startled to find the proximity of Jongdae’s voice. “I wish you could see yourself right now Minnie, Goddamn you look so sexy.”

 

Suddenly Minseok felt his body assaulted by soft kisses. His neck, his abdomen, his arms, all of him. Jongdae’s hands were playing with his hair and softly teasing his skin. Minseok moaned behind the gag at the exquisite sensations that ran through his body. And then, the hands and lips retreated and Minseok could feel Jongdae’s warmth fading away.

“Hmm. You know what Minnie, I don’t think I like this gag,” Jongdae hummed, examining Minseok like he was an expensive dish. “But I don’t want you talking either. You are such a quiet boy and tonight, I would like you to keep it that way. Just for a bit.”

Jongdae walked to Minseok and slowly caressed his face. “I’m going to remove this gag and you are going to stay quiet,” said the taller as he slowly took the gag off his lover, “But if I hear a single word coming out of your mouth then i’m gonna leave you here, tied up, hard and needy.” Minseok sobbed at the thought and Jongdae smirked. He was such a sadist sometimes.

“Understood, baby?” Jongdae hummed, his finger lightly circling Minseok’s right nipple which was bright red by now.

Minseok shivered, his lover’s words, the tone of his voice and the whole situation was getting him very, very hard. 

He bit his lip when he felt Jongdae’s mouth kissing him on his neck. He needed to stay silent if he wanted those soft lips and that hot tongue to continue their glorious work. 

Suddenly those lips were on top of his, and that tongue was parting them. Minseok gasped and Jongdae took advantage, his tongue explored the shorter man’s mouth and sent waves of pleasure through both of them. 

Jongdae’s hands kept wandering and going a little lower. He slowly moved them over Minseok’s abdomen, and then starting teasing his erection with the tip of his fingers. Minseok wanted to moan in pleasure but his mouth was occupied. Those fingers were slowly torturing him. The touches were so soft, like a feather that was only teasing him when he needed more pressure so badly.

Jongdae smiled, it wasn’t sincere, when he felt his lover shiver again. This was the most fun they had in the bedroom in a while, Minseok was being such a very beautiful and very responding toy. 

Jongdae slowly removed Minseok’s blindfold. "Open your eyes, baby. Look at me." The cat eyed man complied, Jongdae stared at his hazel and blurry eyes, they were begging him what his mouth was forbidden to. And Jongdae could never refuse anything those eyes asked.

Minseok saw Jongdae close his eyes briefly and his mouth slowly left his. Jongdae’s kisses were on their way down. He was kissing Minseok’s neck, licking his nipples around the clamps, softly biting his abs and stopping at his bellybutton to send another wave of shivers through his solid body. But nothing could prepare Minseok to the tip of Jongdae’s tongue over his length very slowly. Minseok let a moan escape his throat. Soon the hot tongue that was teasing his dick was removed and he bit his lip hard. He wanted to plead, he wanted to tell Jongdae that he would stay quiet but he couldn’t. He knew that talking wasn’t going to do him any good. 

He opened his eyes which he didn’t realize he’d closed and looked at the dark brown eyes of his lover. He felt him coming closer. Jongdae softly bit Minseok’s earlobe before gently sucking it.

"You are very lucky I didn’t say you couldn’t moan," Jongdae whispered at his ear and Minseok bit his lip again. That voice alone was enough to make him cry out in ecstasy. "But from now on, you don’t have that privilege so I advise you to find other things to do with that hot mouth of yours. That is if you want me to finish what I started."

 

Minseok needed no other encouragement, his mouth was suddenly sucking at the veiny neck before him. “I don’t recall saying that you could touch me,” Jongdae quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, Minseok wanted to whimper but he knew he couldn’t. Never before had he felt the need to talk so much.

 

And just for the sake of sadism, Jongdae’s warm hands enveloped Minseok’s cock, watching his mouth open in a silent cry. Jongdae expertly flicked his wrist, tightening and loosening his fist around the member as he pleased, never tight for too long or loose for too long. Minseok wanted to cry, he wanted to beg, he wanted to thrust forward, god how much he wanted to do that. But he knew that Jongdae wouldn’t allow it, so he remained still, enduring the sweet torture.

Jongdae smiled when he noticed that his lover was trying very hard to be obedient. He deserved a reward. Jongdae leaned down and with a relaxed throat, he swiftly took his lover's entire length inside his mouth. He put his hands on Minseok’s hips, his fingers brushing against the smaller’s ass, and urged him to thrust forward. Minseok complied quickly, finally finding relief. Two, three more jerks of his hips and Minseok was coming, the salty liquid dripped down Jongdae’s throat. Jongdae couldn’t say he didn’t see it coming this fast but was a bit surprised by the force of the orgasm.

 

By the time his orgasm was over and Jongdae released his dick, Minseok’s bottom lips was bleeding. He consumed all his physical and mental power in order to remain quiet after that intense and silent orgasm. He was very glad he was tied to the beam on the headboard because there was no way he could stay upright on his own.

 

His breathing was fast and he hung limply by the ribbons, his body too tired to do anything else or to notice Jongdae going to get something from the drawer.

"Do you know how beautiful you are, Minseok?” asked Jongdae as he slowly caressed Minseok’s hair. “Do you know that you look heavenly tied up like that? hmm?” Jongdae stroked his chest, avoiding his nipples. “Do you know how hot and bothered that makes me? Do you know how much I want to fuck you right now?”

Minseok couldn’t answer even if he had the permission to. He couldn’t find his voice nor was he even thinking. His eyes were closed and his mind could only picture his beautiful lover’s face.

“Minnie, open your eyes and look at me, baby.” The deep strong voice took him out of his trance, he slowly did as he was told and he saw Jongdae sitting on his knees between his own opened legs. As soon as their eyes met, Jongdae smiled at him and smashed their lips in a long kiss.

 

After untying Minseok’s legs, Jongdae grabbed the bottle of lube and settled between Minseok’s opened legs, he grabbed a pillow and put underneath Minseok so his ass would be up higher. He opened the lube and slicked his fingers, rubbing some of it over his lover’s spread cheeks. He slowly worked one into the pucker, his free hand roaming up to tweak a hard nipple. Minseok squirmed, it was too much already, he wanted the clamps off but at the same time, he fucking loved the pain.

 

Two fingers, exploring expertly, Jongdae smirked, knowing damn well he got him. And the confirmation he needed came in the shape of a long moan of “There, right there, like that."  
Jongdae kept stroking Minseok’s insides, over and over. Taunting him, while the other hand snaked between his legs to cup his balls.

“Jongdae, what are you waiting for?” Minseok groaned.

“Tell me you want it.” Jongdae smiled.

“Fucking hell, can't you tell?” Minseok almost shouted. And as a warning, Jongdae slapped his thigh harshly, making the skin instantly get red.

“Tell me you need it,” he continued, lazily stroking Minseok’s prostate with three fingers.

Minseok’s face was twisted in painful pleasure, his hands fisting the ribbons tightly, his arms hurt, they hurt so fucking bad from being pulled up for too long and his legs hurt too, from how far he was spreading them.

 

Jongdae added a fourth finger, and thrusted his own hard cock into Minseok’s lap, Minseok cried out. It was too much. Jongdae knew that but he fucking loved to test Minseok’s limits, so he wrapped the finger and the thumb of his free hand around Minseok’s cock, holding it firmly but not moving it at all.

 

“Tell me you need it, Minseokie,” Jongdae grinned.

 

A low moan broke past Minseok’s parted lips. Without thought, his thighs fell even wider apart, moved by Jongdae’s gaze rather than his touch, his hips canted upward in a demanding rhythm. Jongdae followed his wordless command, hitching Minseok’s right leg up towards his chest and leaned down, the slick head of his cock rubbing against Minseok’s stretched entrance. Minseok writhed beneath Jongdae’s weight, trying to impale himself, and growled in frustration when Jongdae held him firmly by the hips, the hot length of him still resting heavily against Minseok’s flesh.

“Not yet, my little slut,” Jongdae rumbled, voice deep and hushed. “You still haven’t said it.” Jongdae teased, his thrusted his dick in, just the tiniest bit in then retracted.

“Oh fuck! Dae. yes, i need it. please, fuck me!” Minseok shouted, frustratedly.

“Was that hard? Hmm seokkie?” Jongdae tsked.

Before Minseok could even think of answering, Jongdae pushed into him, making Minseok shout hoarsely, a small part in pain but largely in pleasure at the fullness of Jongdae inside him. Minseok made an inarticulate noise, an intake of breath that was pain mixed with pleasure. Jongdae stopped a minute to let him adjust. Inch by careful inch, he seated himself inside his lover, the silken flesh caressing him all the way down his length. He stopped again, controlling his urge to move in favor of exalting in the suffocating tightness Minseok.

Jongdae pulled back and slammed in again. Minseok’s got his hands curled into fists above him, and he shoved back as much as he could. It hurt like hell, his body tightened up every time Jongdae drove into him. But it felt so fucking good it was making him crazy. “Fuck me,” he panted, “fuck me, fuck me, need this so goddamn much, yes, fuck me!”

 

Arching in counterpoint to Jongdae’s thrusts, Minseok wrapped his legs around his torso while Jongdae raised his hand to tangle it with Minseok’s clenching fingers. He smeared open-mouthed kisses down the exposed skin of his throat, and his free hand flicked one of the nipple clamps while simultaneously delivering a hard thrust; dead on rubbing against Minseok’s prostate, making Minseok scream out lewdly.

 

“Oh Minseokie, fuck, so good, being such a good boy.” Jongdae grunted between hard thrusts.

 

“Yes… yes, Jongdae, more.” Minseok sobbed, thrusting his own hips up. His chest rubbing against Jongdae’s made the clamps jiggle and pinch his nipples harsher. His dick, trapped between their stomachs was leaking and twitching with each movement of his hips adding to Jongdae’s. Jongdae’s fingers kneading and pinching every inch of skin they touched, bruising him. Jongdae’s fucking /dick/ hitting his prostate spot on with each thrust: ‘harder’ , ‘harsher,’ ‘rougher,’ ‘faster,’ ‘deeper’, it was all too much, yet not enough.

God did Jongdae enjoy testing Minseok’s limits and god did Minseok enjoy Jongdae’s sweet torture.

“Mine.” Jongdae growled and emphasized the point with a harder hit to Minseok’s prostate, making him whimper again and again.

“Oh, god, yes, yes . yours. Jongdae. you, yes only. GOD!” Minseok cried out, he was almost certain he was wasn’t gonna stand up tomorrow.

Grabbing Minseok’s hips, Jongdae sped up, slamming into Minseok as hard as he could. “So fucking...tight,” he groaned. 

“Yes... please!” Minseok groaned, “Just like..this..harder, yes!"

Minseok shoved back with every thrust of Jongdae’s, gasping as Jongdae’s hips shoved up against his reddened, aching thighs, but the pain went straight to his cock, and Minseok just wanted more of it. He growled low in his throat and pushed back hard. Jongdae hoped Minseok would feel this all day tomorrow. He was fucking sick of waking up to vacuuming noises. 

“Yes, don’t stop!” Minseok was mindlessly begging at this point.

As much as Jongdae just loved fucking Minseok right into the mattress, he tightened his hold on Minseok’s hips and went still, his cock buried deep inside Minseok.

 

It took Minseok a second or two to realize Jongdae has stopped, but he didn’t feel Jongdae’s cock twitching inside him, no, Jongdae didn’t come. 

 

He turned his head, eyebrows raised. “ What?” he panted. “Why? Please, God, please Jongdae don’t do this to me!” 

 

Letting his hold on Minseok’s hips go slack, Jongdae grinned down at him. “Seems like I was doing a lot of the work here. You want it?” Minseok nodded eagerly. “Then go on, fuck yourself on my dick.”

 

It was not that big of a change from what Minseok was doing already, he was fucking tied up, but somehow it felt like one. He tried pulling forward and then pushing back, looking down as far as he could to catch a glimpse of Jongdae’s dick ramming into him. He shivered. This was fucking pornographic. But Jongdae had always told him he looked so.

 

It was indeed incredibly pornographic, Jongdae gritted his teeth as he watched—and felt—Minseok doing his best to shove back onto his cock. “Good boy,” he managed to get out, slapping Minseok’s ass hard as he said it.

 

“Oh, God.” The slap stung and hurt but it made him shove forward even harder. "Please, please, make me come, I want to come for you, please!”

“Yeah?” Jongdae teased, unexpectedly snapping his hips in a rough thrust.

“Please!” Minseok shouted, head falling down as he braced himself. “God, please, please, oh God, now, please!”

 

Reaching down, Jongdae put his hands on each of Minseok’s shoulders and pressed just a little as he started fucking Minseok hard again. 

 

“Oh, god, Jongdae!” A tear stream was falling down Minseok’s face. God, he was so fucking gone.

 

“Do you need to come, babyboy?” Jongdae dropped his voice to a whisper, painfully soft compared to the increasing brutal force of his thrusts. 

Minseok nodded, unable to find his voice at this point.

“Go on,” Jongdae groaned. “Come for me.”

 

With a one final push against Jongdae’s thrusts, Minseok came, shouting Jongdae’s name along with ‘yes’s’ and a few other curses. Minseok’s grip around him was tight as a vice, and with a hoarse shout of his own, Jongdae slammed into Minseok one last time before coming undone, spilling his load inside of Minseok.

Jongdae absent mindly untied Minseok’s hands, unclasped the nipples clamps and then pulled out of him, both of them letting out hisses. Minseok’s limps all but collapsed into the bed.

Couple of minutes of catching their breaths and of Jongdae apologetically leaving open-mouthed kisses on whichever part of Minseok’s skin he could reach. “Sore,” Minseok groaned. Barely opening his eyes. “Probably will be worse tomorrow,” 

Jongdae couldn’t help but grin, “Hopefully.” 

Minseok scoffed, “Please shut up. I’ve seen enough of your sadism tonight.” 

Jongdae laughed and pecked him on the cheek, “I love you baby but i’m fucking tired of waking up to the sound of that stupid vacuuming machine.” 

Minseok rolled his eyes, “I think you fucked me hard enough for me to not move for good couple of days.” 

“Good,” Jongdae grinned.

Minseok smacked his chest sleepily, “You know, I’ll be too sore for morning sex. So i’m still particularly hundreds of points ahead of you.”

“Morning sex was not my primary goal here baby, I just wanted you too sore to even consider waking up before me, let alone vacuu-“ Jongdae stopped talking abruptly, seeing how Minseok’s eyelids had fluttered shut. 

He smiled at his sleeping angel lovingly and kissed the top of his head he whispered a small “Love you, so so much,” and perhaps Minseok was too far gone in dreamland to return it but he snuggled closer to Jongdae, resting his head completely on his chest, and yeah, that was a sufficient answer for Jongdae.

 

He knew Minseok will be angry at him tomorrow for not cleaning them up but it’s okay, as long as he won’t wake up to the sound of their stupid vacuuming machine then everything else is bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyooo sorry for any grammatical mistakes, i should’ve been studying for my midterms but i pulled this outta my ass lma0 hope y’all like it and excuse any mistakes you see thank 
> 
> kudos and comments are veRY!!! appreciated <3


End file.
